


Emily goes to a Valentine's Day Dance

by Jean_C_Pepper



Series: Faith and Bosco are having Twins [9]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Enchanted_Jae's June 2012 monthly drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Emily goes to a Valentine's Day Dance

**Author's Note:**

> For Enchanted_Jae's June 2012 monthly drabble challenge.

“Chelsea and I are planning on going to the Valentine's day dance together, “ said Emily to Faith and Bosco at breakfast one Saturday morning.  
“Oh?” Faith looked interested and Bosco uncomfortable.  
'Yeah, “ said Emily. “We want to buy matching dresses- like the same style in different colors and get our picture taken. We're not making a big deal about it, though. We're just going to show up.”  
'”I suppose you need some money for the dress, “ said Faith.  
“Yeah, “ said Emily.  
“How much?”  
“100 dollars?” Emily sounded shy. Faith knew that was an inexpensive price for a formal dress.  
“I'll get you the money tonight, “ said Faith. “I have to stop by the bank.”  
“I have it, “ said Bosco. “Just get it back to me, later, “ he told his wife. He handed Emily the money.  
“Thanks, Uncle Bos, “ she gave him a hug. “I'm going to go call Chelsea so we can go pick up our dresses this afternoon.”  
After Emily had left, Faith smiled at her husband. “That was nice of you.”  
“She misses Fred, “ said Bosco. “I mean, I think he's an asshole but he is her father and she misses him. She won't admit it but she does. I can tell.”  
“He won't come around. I've tried talking to him twice. He's also trying to influence Charlie into participating in the Day of Truth. Charlie isn't interested. It isn't happening at the Junior High School and all he's interested in is playing soccer come Spring,” said Faith.  
Bosco regarded his pregnant wife. “They've approved my transfer. I should move to the 2-8 in the next couple weeks.”  
“Did you tell Stephens?” Faith asked.  
“Yeah, “ said Bosco. “ She is going to partner with someone else. She's a good kid. She took it well.”  
“And you?” asked Faith.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You seemed to enjoy playing the mentor, Bos. That's a new role for you. I wonder if you're going to miss it?”  
“Maybe, “ said Bosco. “I'm really excited about moving to Anti-Crime and going back to Manhattan. The commute will be so much shorter, too. “  
Faith laughed. It would take Bosco about 20 minutes to get to work from here. She had to drive farther because she had to go further.  
Faith was standing at the sink doing the breakfast dishes and Bosco came over and wrapped his arms around her, stroking her ever-growing belly.  
“Did you have any plans for the morning?' he asked.  
“Not really, “ she said. “ Thinking about lying down for a while. I'm still pretty tired, Bos.”  
“OK,” Bosco smiled at her. It worried him how tired she was but she assured him that this was totally normal. 

Faith and Bosco were sitting at his therapist's office. Bosco's therapist had asked him to bring Faith because some of what Bosco was dealing with was loss of memory from the coma. Some things were coming back in dreams, but they were going to specifically talk about everything from Mikey's funeral through the shooting at the hospital. Both Faith and Bosco tried to ignore the queasy feeling in their stomach. Neither of them wanted to do this but Bosco's nightmares were getting worse.  
“So, “ said the doctor staring at the two of them. They were holding hands and Faith used her other hand to rub circles on Bosco's back. “Let's begin at the beginning. Michael's funeral. Can you tell us what happened, Faith? Maurice says he only remembers pieces.”  
“Someone drove a car into the funeral. It was armed with a bomb,” Faith's voice was flat.” Rose- Bosco's mother was pinned under the car but they got her free. We were all at the hospital. Bosco, me, Cruz and Davis. I don't know where Sully was. Jelly was there too, I think. We were in the waiting room. I looked up and there were masked gunmen running by.” She took a deep breath and stopped. Bosco was listening. Some of this he had heard and they had talked about.  
She and Bosco were sitting very close on the couch together. He put his arm around her and patted her shoulder.  
“Bosco pushed me out of the way. I should have known, I should have KNOWN that there was something wrong. He wasn't shooting back. He always wears a backup on his ankle, always. And he wasn't shooting. He wasn't shooting back. The shooting stopped and I went to turn him over. “  
At this, Faith's hands went up to her mouth and she rushed out of the room as fast as her bulk would allow her. The doctor had a bathroom attached to his office and that's where Faith headed. Bosco glared at the doctor.  
“It's already a high risk pregnancy for her. You better not have upset her too much, talking about this.”  
“If she's this upset at talking about it almost two years later,” the doctor answered evenly. “Then she needed to talk about it. It was eating her up too. Didn't you say she was having nightmares?”  
“When we first got together. They stopped after that,” Bosco answered.  
Bosco glared at the guy, vowing to sue him if Faith wasn't back in two minutes. She came back soon, looking pale but she smiled wanly at Bosco. She sat back down and Bosco put his arm around her again. She leaned into his embrace.  
“Do you remember any of this, Maurice?”  
“It's vague, “ said Bosco. “It comes in flashes. I don't remember it completely. “  
“Are you remembering more in your dreams?”  
“Some, “ said Bosco. “But I don't know what is the dream and what's real. What's a memory.”  
“That's why I wanted Faith to talk out what happened. I am sorry, Faith, that it upset you so much to do so.”  
Faith just nodded.  
“So the man who sent the gunmen. Donald Mann. Is he awaiting trial?”  
“No, “ said Bosco. “He's dead.”  
“Dead? What happened?”  
“Sergeant Cruz went to arrest him, “ Faith said. “She was with Yoshi, but he didn't ...he was dirty so he left. Mann tried to escape and I shot him, End of story.”  
Bosco turned and looked into his wife's eyes. She met his gaze steadily.  
“And how do you feel about that? Taking his life?”  
“He had threatened the police department, killed Bosco's brother and almost killed him. He put countless lives at risk and he was trying to escape and directly threatening another officer, a Sergeant. I got my mandatory few days and then came back.”  
Bosco was still staring at his wife with a look of wonder in his face. She was almost scared to look back at him. Thankfully the doctor looked at his watch and then decided the session to be over. He thanked Faith for coming and suggested that they have another family session after he and Bosco worked through some more issues around Mikey's death and the shooting. Faith was relieved that it was over.  
When they were driving home, Bosco looked over at her. He was at the wheel but they were driving her car because it was easier for her to get into than his car. They drove in silence for a few minutes.  
“So what really happened?” said Bosco.  
“Cruz and Yoshi went to arrest him. I knew that he would get away. I knew that he wouldn't go to trial. He was too insulated. Too protected. He had caused so much harm. You were dead, or so I thought. You were comatose and they didn't expect you to recover. So, I took care of it for you.”  
Bosco felt a jolt. He had heard her say that before-when he was in a coma. He had always known when she was in the room-even when she didn't say anything.  
Bosco was quiet the rest of the way home.  
“Are you mad?” Faith asked this shyly. She hadn't thought he would be mad.  
“No, “ he assured her. “I'm not mad. I'm just trying to process this.”  
“Process what?”  
“You did exactly what I would have done in the same situation. You weren't thinking about Fred or Emily or Charlie. You were thinking about me. “  
“Yeah, pretty stupid to risk so much, huh?”  
“Yes and no. I'm sure flattered. I just always thought that when we were riding in 55-David that it was one-sided, but it wasn't You care as much for me as I do for you. I mean, I'm not making much sense. I love you more than anything in the world. I knew you loved me just not that much. That doesn't make sense, either.” Bosco pulled into the driveway and then pulled his wife to him and kissed her soundly.  
“I can't believe that you did that. I mean, that you did that for me, “ he said finally.  
“I love you, Bosco, “ said Faith. “Just as much as you love me. What you would do for me, I would do for you and if it had been me in that coma then I know that you wouldn't have hesitated. I didn't hesitate for you. “  
Bosco kissed her again, pulling her close. The heat flared between them. “Bosco, “ Faith whispered. “I need you.”  
“Yeah, “ said Bosco, breaking their embrace and getting out of the truck. He helped Faith out and they went into the house and up to their room. Faith had been feeling better lately, as she entered the third trimester. But even feeling ill had not affected their sex life. Faith couldn't believe how much she always wanted Bosco. Just him changing his shirt could get her turned on.  
“Yes, “ Bosco sighed as Faith mounted him. With her increasing bulk, this was probably the only way they could still do it. They had arranged the pillows so that Bosco was half sitting up.  
“Oh, yes, Bosco, “ Faith moaned. Bosco had his hands on her hips and was helping her move up and down on him. Their eyes met and as usual, said much more than they spoke in words. Faith never wanted to forget the look of adoration in Bosco's eyes, not realizing that she was looking at him the same way. 

Faith was sitting at the doctor's office.  
“Well, “ the doctor told her cheerfully. “You are thirty-four weeks along. Everything is looking fine, but I am a bit worried about your blood pressure. I would like you to stop working and go on light bed-rest.  
Don't exert yourself. We are entering a critical time and I want the twins to stay in as long as possible.”  
Faith didn't like the idea of being on even mild bed-rest. She didn't like being inactive. But, she would follow the doctor's orders. She went back to the office and told Lt. Miller that she would have to go on medical leave, starting immediately.  
“She wants me on modified bed-rest., “ Faith told her supervisor.  
“We'll miss you, Detective Boscorelli. “  
“It will only be a few months until I am back. About three, I believe, “ Faith said.  
“But you're good. We already miss you when you're confined to desk duty. “  
“That's good to hear, “ said Faith. She looked up as Bosco came into the room. She had called him on the way back from the doctor's office.  
“Are you alright?” he looked worried.  
“Yes, “ she told him. “The doctor says that I have to stop work and go on modified bed-rest. I have to stay home with my feet up.”  
They shared a look and Lieutenant Miller was surprised by the intensity of their gaze. He hadn't been around them enough to know that this was how they always looked at each other and even though he had been invited, he had not attended the housewarming reception.  
“Well, let's get you home, “ said Bosco. “I can drive the truck. I took a cab, anyway.”  
Faith had tidied her desk and grabbed a few things that she wanted home with her and put them in her briefcase. Bosco took it from her and held her hand as they walked out. 

 

Emily and Chelsea looked adorable. They had bought identical dresses, Emily's was blue and Chelsea's was a dark violet color. They bought each other matching corsages and wore the same jewelry. Faith bustled around taking photos of them. They had already been at Chelsea's parents house getting their picture taken. Finally, they were off to the dance.  
“Well, that was different, “ Bosco commented. “My step-daughter-who I have known since she was four- has just gone to a dance with another girl. In matching dresses, no less. “  
“They looked cute, though. I am not so sure this is a phase, anymore, Bos, “ Faith confessed. “ She seems to be getting more serious about Chelsea. “  
“Fred showing any sign of turning around?”  
“Not that I can see. He's such an ass, “ said Faith.  
“Let's go get some ice-cream, “ said Bosco, helping his wife off the couch. He was surprised when she gave a gasp and doubled over.  
“What's wrong?”  
“That felt like a contraction, Bos, “ said Faith.  
“I'm calling 911, “ said Bosco.  
“What if it wasn't? What if it was a cramp or something?”  
“You're already high risk and on modified bed-rest. I'm calling 911. Sit down, “ said Bosco, looking at Faith with concern.  
Bosco mentioned to the operator that both he and his wife were off duty cops and the ambulance got there in record time. Faith had felt another contraction, and so they loaded her in the ambulance and let Bosco ride along. When they got to Mercy, they rushed Faith into the ER. Knowing that it was Faith helped her, for the staff was very familiar with her and Bosco.  
They wouldn't let Bosco back in the ER with her, but Mary Proctor came out and got him after a few minutes.  
“I didn't know that you and Yokas had gotten married. When they said Boscorelli, I knew it had to be your family. She's doing better. They gave her some medicine to stop the contractions. She's asking for you”  
Bosco went back and saw Faith.  
“They're going to admit me, Bos, “ she told him. “They're worried. They want to monitor me. I am going to have to be on complete bed-rest, now.”  
“That' s going to drive you crazy. Maybe your mom could come and stay?”  
“Maybe, “ said Faith. “Have you called her?”  
“Not yet, “ said Bosco. “I'll go and do that now. “ He kissed the top of her head and walked out, passing Nurse Proctor on the way out.  
“Can't believe you married him, “ said Proctor. “Actually, yes I can. I remember how you were the night he was shot.”  
“Yeah?” Faith asked. She doesn't want to think about that night. Just thinking of it might make her freak out.  
“Yeah, “ Mary Proctor smiled at her. “It was pretty obvious to everyone here how much you cared about him.”  
Bosco came back into the room, passing Proctor again. “Your mom says that she'll come and stay and she'll come and see you tomorrow. “  
“Bos, “ Faith sounded like she might cry and Bosco looked up at her.  
“Hey, hey, hey, “ he soothes her. “It'll be OK. The babies will stay in. I'll tell 'em to, “ he jokes.  
“That's not it, “ tears are rolling down Faith's cheeks. “Mary reminded me of the night you were shot....” her voice trails off. Bosco tried holding her, but the angle was wrong so he shrugged off his jacket and climbed into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.  
“You didn't lose me, Faith, “ he told her softly. “and you won't. I'm going to be here for you and the babies. “ But she was freaking him out. They were sitting in the hospital. What if something happened to her?  
Proctor came back in and grinned at the two of them in bed together. “Your doctor is here. She's going to want to talk to you. I will send her back.”  
Dr. Goodman looked surprised to see Bosco in bed with Faith, but she didn't say anything.  
“Well, we're going to have to admit you, Faith, “ she told her. “Keep you here for a couple of days. So far, the contractions have stopped. But we want to make sure those little guys stay in as long as possible. “  
Bosco sighed. They still didn't know if they were having a boy and a girl or two boys. One twin simply wouldn't turn during the ultrasounds.  
“Bos, you should get back. Emily will be coming home soon. You'll want to explain it to her,” said Faith. “And, I'd like you to get some stuff from home for me. Pajamas, stuff like that”  
Bosco kissed his wife and climbed out of the bed.  
“We'll move her up to OB, “ said Dr. Goodman. “That's where she'll be when you come back. “  
Bosco left and went back to the house. He left a long note for Emily, telling her what was going on. He packed what Faith wanted and drove his Mustang back to the hospital. He'd had to get a cab back.  
As he came in, Mary Proctor caught his eye.  
“I'll be back in your neck of the woods soon, “ he told her. “I'm transferring to the 2-8. Anti-Crime. “  
She nodded. “Still can't believe the two of you are married. But then, I've never seen her so upset the night you were shot.”  
Bosco nodded and then went upstairs to Faith's room, which Proctor had looked up for him. Faith was lying in bed, watching the television.  
“Here, “ he told her. She looks up at him and their eyes meet. He can always tell what she's needs even if she doesn't voice it and he climbs into bed with her, gathering her into his arms.  
“What's wrong?” he asks her. “Are you worried about the babies?”  
“A little, “ she admitted. “But talking to Mary. It brings it all back. I was so frightened. I almost lost you.”  
“But you didn't, “ he kissed her forehead. “I'm here and we're married and we're about to have a family of our very own. We have a lot to be thankful for. I have a lot to be thankful for, the least of which is that your ex-husband is an idiot and he left you for Charlie's English teacher. Now you're my wife.”  
Faith thought about how proud Bosco was of her when she solved the Cervantes case. Bosco was more supportive than Fred had ever been on his best day. He hugged her even closer and she relaxed against his chest.  
“Go to sleep, “ he whispered. “I'll be right here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to leave you.” Faith knew that he was talking about his shooting as well and she relaxed against him. How had she ever lived without being married to him, she didn't know. She fell asleep against her husband.  


It was Bosco's first day at the 2-8.  
“Boscorelli, I am Sergeant McKenna. “  
“Good to meet you, “ Bosco shook hands with the blonde female sergeant. “I have heard good things. “  
“So have I. You got a very good recommendation from your lieutenant at the 7-9 and Lieutenant Swersky, your former commander at the 5-5 also put high recommendations into your folder. “  
Bosco was surprised at Swersky's recommendation.  
“Boscorelli, are you any relation to the detective that solved that case? The one with the kid?”  
“She's my wife, “ said Bosco proudly.  
“That was good police work, “ commented McKenna.  
“I'll tell her you said that, “ said Bosco. “It'll make her happy. She's on medical leave right now.”  
“Nothing serious, I hope, “ said Sergeant McKenna.  
“She's pregnant with twins, “ said Bosco.  
“Oh, well congratulations, “ said McKenna. “Let's get started. “  
They spent the day investigating a series of car jackings. They ended up working with the auto-theft people on this one, but because of the violent element, it had been tossed over to anti-crime.  


Bosco came into Emily's school at a run. Faith had called him. She couldn't attend the meeting because of being confined to bed-rest. It had to be Bosco. When he got to the office, an astounding sight met his eyes. There was Emily. Chelsea stood with two individuals that Bosco assumed were her parents. They looked mad, but not at their daughter. There was another set of parents with a young man with long bangs and a woman with another young man. Rounding out this group were a prim looking pair, eying everyone disapprovingly. The woman looked at Bosco in his jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt over it, with his badge around his neck and scarred face and sniffed. Bosco stared back.  
“Hello, “ said a nervous looking woman. “I'm principal Joyce Stocking. You are?”  
“Maurice Boscorelli, “ he said, shaking her hand. “Emily's step-father. My wife couldn't make it. She's confined to bed right now.”  
“Emily told me, “ the woman said. “That's fine. Now that you're here, we can get started. “  
“Yes, “ said the disapproving woman. She had a small, pursed mouth. “Let's do that. This is a problem that needs to be taken care of now, Principal Stocking. “  
“What exactly is the problem?” Bosco asked. “My wife just called me and asked me to come here- I didn't get the details.”  
“We're here for an incredibly stupid reason, “ said Chelsea's father. “It's nice to meet you. Bob Parkinson. Chelsea talks about you all the time. “  
“About me?” Bosco was surprised.  
“Oh, yeah, “ said Bob. “She thinks you and your wife are heroes. “  
“If we could continue, “ said pursed mouth. “The reason is not stupid, Mr. Parkinson. We owe it to the children of this school to maintain a high moral standard and Emily Yokas, Chelsea Parkinson, Joseph Pinelli and Chad Lawrence have broken that moral standard. They made a mockery of the Valentine's day celebration. “  
“How?” Bosco asked.  
“Because they went to the dance as gay couples, “ said the mother of long bangs. “I'm Clarissa Pinelli.  
I'm sorry Principal Stocking, but I have to agree with Mr. Parkinson. This is stupid. The school has no rule against attending dances as same sex couples.”  
“Indeed, “ said the young woman, who wore huge round eye-glasses. “There was no rule and I understood from Chad that it was no big deal. No one even said anything to them at the dance or after. “  
“Yeah, it seems a bit stupid to meet now, “ said Bosco. “It's March 3rd. The Valentine's dance was over two weeks ago. This is why I took lost time from work? Because the school has a problem with gay couples?”  
“It appears so, “ said Chelsea's mother. “Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Harrison over there saw a video that their son had shot at the dance. They got all upset because Chad and Joey and Emily and Chelsea were at the dance and dancing as couples. “  
“Could we see this video?” This was from Mr. Pinelli.  
“Yeah, “ echoed Bosco. This was a bit weird. Without intending to, he was on the side of the gay couples? How the fuck did this happen?  
“Yes, you can, “ said Mrs. Harrison. She opened up a laptop and turned it around. It took a minute, but then couples dancing appeared on the blank white wall and Principal Stocking turned off all the lights.  
Bosco could see it was a typical teenage dance scene. He spotted Emily and Chelsea immediately because they weren't really slow dancing. They were far apart and doing some complicated turns that made the full skirts of their matching gowns swirl out. He could see Chad and Joey as well and both young men were dancing close and looking into each others eyes.('Ugh, ' thought Bosco.) But they weren't making a spectacle of themselves. On the screen he could see some other couples. Straight couples. Two in particular looked like they needed to find a room.  
“Wait a minute, “ said Bosco. “This is it? I see Emily and Chelsea right there and it looks like they're being silly. Here's these two and they're slow dancing, but they're not humping each other or anything. But look at these two right here” He stood up and pointed out the offending couples. “Shouldn't their parents be here too?”  
Bosco heard a funny kind of snort come from Mr. Parkinson and Ms. Lawrence and all four teenagers were looking at him worshipful. This had now crossed into downright weird.  
“I believe Officer Boscorelli asks a legitimate question, “ said Ms. Lawrence.”Why aren't the parents of those two couples here. They are being much more 'offensive' than these four youngsters. I mean, you can see that boy has his hand right on her ass. “  
Mrs. Harrison was glaring daggers at Bosco but Mr. Harrison actually said, “That's James and Catherine. We really need to talk to that boy.” Now, Mrs. Harrison was glaring at her husband because it appeared that one of the amorous couples was their other son, the one -not-taking the tape.  
“Well, “ said Mr. Pinelli. “I think that this was a colossal waste of our time. The school doesn't have a policy against gay couples and if it all of a sudden gets one, I'll be calling the media. The chaperones need to perhaps be more vigilant about making sure kids aren't getting carried away but other than that, I don't think anything offensive was done. Let's get out of here. “ He said the last to his wife and they got up.  
“I agree, “ said Ms. Lawrence. “ I really appreciate having our time wasted like this. And Joey and Chad are planning on attending the prom. There will be no repeat of this.”  
Chelsea's parents also got up. They shook hands with Bosco.  
“Now we finally meet the hero, “ said Chelsea's mother, Theresa.  
“Hero?”Bosco looks confused.  
She pointed to the fading scar on his face. “Chelsea talks about you all the time. How you save your wife and took four bullets for her. How you're a hero. She has a huge crush on you.”  
The children had been sent back to class after Mr and Mrs. Pinelli left, so Chelsea didn't hear her mom say this.  
“We should get together for dinner or a movie or something, “ said Bob. “When your wife is better, I mean. “  
“When my wife's not pregnant, you mean, “ said Bosco with a grin. “I think she'd like that. And we can pay the girls to watch the twins. “ He shook hands with Bob.

Bosco was surprised to find Emily waiting by his Mustang in the parking lot.  
“I thought you were supposed to be in class.”  
“I am, but I got a bathroom pass, “ said Emily. “I just wanted to thank you, Uncle Bos. I mean it. Thank you. They were about to call my dad, “ she added. “But I told them to call mom. Dad would have sided with the Harrisons.”  
“Apparently your girlfriend has a crush on me, “ said Bosco. “At least that's what her parents say.”  
“I could have told you that, “ said Emily.  
Bosco raised his eyebrows at this, but didn't say anything.  
“I know that this has been hard for you. That you don't understand, “ said Emily. “I appreciate you doing this and you at least trying to understand, you know.” She leaned over and gave him a hug.  
“Thanks, Em, “ said Bosco, hugging his step-daughter back. “I've known you all your life and I am always going to care about you. You're right, I don't understand about you and Chelsea but I am also not going to let some prissy mouth try to use you to further her own agenda. You and Chelsea didn't break any rules and you were just dancing. I've got to get back to work.  
“OK, “ Emily ran back inside and Bosco went back to work. 

“So, how did it go?” asked Faith that night. She was sitting in bed, looking bored. It had been a week of strictly enforced bed-rest and she was now 36 weeks along.  
“Pretty good, “ said Bosco. He was brushing his teeth and he walked back into the bedroom. “Somehow, I turned into the voice of gay rights, which was weird, but it turned out alright. Oh, and Chelsea has a crush on me.”  
“I could have told you that, “ said Faith.  
“What is this, some kind of lesbian foreknowledge? “ Bosco turned around smiling, but stopped when he got a look at Faith's face.  
“What is it?”  
“Bos, “ she said. “My water just broke. “


End file.
